A day in the Cullen house
by LostInFairytale
Summary: Alice and Edward were fighting, Esme had an idea to stop the fights once and for all and get everyone involved - My first story R&R :


"Edward!" I screamed loudly my hands clutched to my chest, I heard light steps down the hallway coming closer and closer, The door opened slowly and an anxious Edward walked in,

"Yes my darling sister Alice?" He asked grinning at me, I raised my arm pointing at the wall which was covered in paint all different sort of colours of paint,

"I told you and Emmett never to play artists in my room again!" I shouted wheeling around to face him quickly, He put his head up looking at the roof laughing, "Any artist in particular?!" I snapped scowling; He looked back down at me beaming,

"Van Gogh," He said calmly holding in laughter, Just that moment Jasper walked in smiling, His mouth wide as he saw the wall, He turned to Edward fuming, He raised his fists his teeth clenched,

"Jasper..." Came a calm voice at the door, we all turned finding Esme at the door, her arms folded across her chest, "Edward, not again!" She moaned, Edward grinned at her,

"My room was full," He smirked a little turning back to me, "And Alice's walls are practically empty now... It was Emmett's idea," He said squinting his jaw at me,

"Emmett's idea?!" I shouted my hands shaking a little, "Emmett couldn't even get himself out of a paper bag if he tried!" I hissed, my head twitching a little with anger,

"That's not very nice," Edward said laughing gently, Carlisle then entered the room scowling,

"I can hear you two all the way from the garage, is something wrong?" He asked calmly looking at me, suddenly the room went blind, I could see... Acting? Edward prancing across the room in one of my summer dresses singing to himself?

"Alice? Alice?" I heard voices, Suddenly the room came back into view, Everyone was staring at me, I snapped my head towards Carlisle and then to Esme,

"I have an idea to sort your differences out," Esme said smiling down at me, "We'll put on a little play," She said, "Alice, Carlisle, Bella and Emmett will be one of the shows, And Me, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie can be the other, Nessie can watch," She announced looking to Edward who was grinning with delight,

+ Half an Hour Later +

While Team Edward were busy getting changed upstairs Team Alice were sat down in the newly transformed living room, I had spent a couple of minutes dimming the lights and laying candles out everywhere, I was sat with Nessie in my arms watching her 'Pretty Pictures' Pass across my eyes, She was showing me pictures of her, Edward and Bella's holiday in the Amazon while they were visiting Zafrina, There was suddenly some music which filled my ears, It was tweeting and chirping of birds and steady water flooring, Nessie removed her hand from my face sliding down to sit between me and Bella, The cheeping carried on for a couple of seconds before there was a big bang and smoke engulfed the room, Edward, Jumped down the stairs in one of my strappy black top and a white floaty skirt of mine which was clearly too tight for him, He stopped in front of us all waving wildly,

"I'm Alice Cullen! "Yay me!" He shouted loudly doing a bad impression of me skipping around the room like a weird person, He suddenly stopped and gasped wheeling around to face us all, "Uh oh... Where's Jasper, for goodness sakes i think i lost him again," He huffed rolling his eyes, He skipped around for a while shouting at the top of his lungs, "Jasper, Oh Jasper were can thou be?" He called, Suddenly at the top of the stairs emerged Rosalie, Her hair pinned back behind her head making it all spiky, She had a blue hooded jumper on and a pair of jaspers baggy jeans, She slid down the banister jumping down at the bottom and then walked straight passed Edward over to the kitchen door, I was very un impressed, "Jasper!, Wait!, Don't ignore me!, i'm too perfect to ignore!, Ill speak my thoughts to you!," Edward shouted chasing after her at human speed, He stopped half way bending down, "Stupid heels," He muttered bending down and pulling the tight heels off, He chucked them at me, They landed bang into my face, I winced shoving them behind the couch, He carried on chasing Rosalie around the room,

"Leave me alone you freak!" She called behind her stopping, Edward stopped gasping,

"But why my dearest Jasper," He gasped, My eyes were drawn to the top of the stairs were jasper was sat with his legs crossed, He mouthed sorry to me looking guilty, I sighed missing half of the scene Edward and Rosalie were doing, Now Jasper stood up prancing down the stairs, His hair was in the style of Edwards and he had a spray paint can in his hands, "Oh no!" Edward shouted running over to Jasper, "Not my lovely room again!" He gasped,

"Why don't you ever let me have my fun?!" Jasper moaned holding the spray can out spraying it all over MY top, I gasped, Renesmee and Bella chuckled,

"My top!" Edward gasped holding out his fists, Esme walked down the stairs in one of Carlisle's white shirts and her black jeans, her hair was tied up and she had a clipboard in her hands, "Daddy!" Edward called running over to Esme and hugging her like a child, "Edward ruined my perfect top you bought me!" Edward pretended to sob into her arm; Esme stomped over to Jasper holding out her finger,

"Edward, Get back to your cottage now! No more Bella for a week!" She hissed, Jasper sank to his knees scowling,

"Oh don't worry! I'll go over and see Bella! Maybe a makeover will cheer her up!" Edward called running up the stairs, The stage cleared for a couple of seconds before Edward emerged out in my blue summer dress singing "It has got to be perfect", At the end of his little solo he bowed low and looked back up grinning cheekily down at me, Nessie and Bella stood up clapping loudly, Carlisle stood up clapping and then sat down again looking over to me, I was staring down at my lap, Everyone walked back onto the stage bowing too, Now it was Team Alice's turn,

+ Fifteen Minutes Later + + In My Dressing Room +

I was sat in front of the mirror doing my best Edward grin, it wouldn't work though, I was feeling too hurt to do a crooked Edward grin, I sighed and hung my head,

"Are you ready Alice?" Came a voice from the door, I looked in the mirror finding Bella there in her best Alice costume, I shook my head, "Alright..." She muttered backing away and closing the door, I sat there for a couple of more minutes looking at my face in the mirror, My hair was all spiky and i had one of Edwards MASSIVE blue shirts on and a pair of his baggy jeans,

"Alice," Came another voice at the door, I suddenly felt arms around my waist and deep breathing on my neck, I closed my eyes as Jasper entwined his hands in mine, "Forgive me," He whispered pressing his lips lightly against my neck,

"Why... You didn't do anything," I mumbled opening my eyes, He sat up straight and looked in the mirror at the pair of us, I looked like a right Looney, But suddenly i felt all happy and bubbly, "Thank you Jasper," I whispered sighing deeply smiling, "It's really Edwards fault," I added turning my body to face him, He nodded once smiling,

"I better go, There very impatient down the stairs," Suddenly he was on his feet, I stood up slowly staring up at him, "This will be funny," He said pushing his finger against my nose, "I promise we'll do something fun after this," He whispered, And then he was gone, I sighed not feeling happy anymore, I walked out into the hallway finding everyone waiting for me,

"Let's do this," Bella said sighing, She stood up, We had rehearsed this a lot and i hope it came out okay, We all went to the top of the stairs and shut off all the lights so you couldn't see a thing, I hurried down the stairs and into the middle of the stage, Bella turned the lights on so they were now dimmed,

"I'm Edward..." I said in a very bored voice, Jasper beamed at me as i trudged around the room looking pointless and stupid, I stopped and clicked my fingers, "Bella!" I called, Emmett bounded down the stairs tripping up at the bottom step, He fell to the floor with a crack, The floor boards split, This was part of the act, I gasped loudly, Esme winced even louder,

"Oh Edward don't worry i only broke my shoulder," Emmett said standing up, His tight jeans and his small strappy white top squeezing him, He jumped over to me smiling, "What will it be this time master?" He asked crouching down onto his hands and knees beaming up at me,

"Go fetch me my arm bands, I fancy a swim," I requested clicking my fingers again, Emmett nodded ones crawling off grinning into the audience, Bella danced down the stairs grinning at Edward, She was in one of my pair of jean like shorts and a strappy pink top her hair down, She walked over to me smiling,

"Edward, Bella's going to trip again, You better go and help her," She said grinning down at me, I pushed my hands out smacking her right in the stomach, She fell over onto the ground wincing in pain, Her acting skills were good,

"Go away twerp i'm working on my art," I hissed as Carlisle walked smartly down the stairs,

"What's going on?" He asked stopping in front of us,

"Oh my darling daddy, Alice is pestering me again!" I cried out hugging him,

"Oh my darling Eddie, She won't do it again, I promise," Carlisle said patting my head lightly,

"Thank you daddy," I said pulling away, there was suddenly a massive crash from outside, Bella gasped,

"Told you," She mumbled before skipping off shouting, "Bella are you alright?" I turned to the audience as Carlisle disappeared from my side, Suddenly the track for 'I'm too sexy' started playing, As the intro started i unbuttoned Edwards top and chucked it away revealing one of his black shirts, I tapped my foot dancing with thin air singing, "I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car Too sexy by far And I'm too sexy for my hat Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that, I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I shake my little touché on the catwalk!, I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat Poor pussy poor pussy cat I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me!," I sang totally out of tune on purpose, I turned back to the audience dropping my hands, "And I'm too sexy for this song," I said plainly as the lights turned on, Emmett ran into the room his body covered in bandages,

"Oh yes Edward, You are the sexiest!" He cried hugging my leg,

"I know," I said doing a cheeky crooked smile to the crowd, Bella danced in standing beside us and Carlisle too, We all bowed except Emmett who kept a firm grip on my leg, Edward stood up and stomped off upstairs, I raised my eyebrows laughing,

"Edward, get your touché back down here!" Esme shouted, the room erupted with laughter, Edward stumbled back down the stairs scowling, "Now you know each other's feelings," She told us both smiling, "I hope there's no more fighting now." She added, "Were just going to be truthful to one another from now on alright?" She asked sighing, I nodded and so did Edward.

"Oh Edward, Half of your closet is out of the window." I said truthfully smiling at him.

"Half of your closet is in pieces on the floor." He glared, I gasped, and I guess we learnt nothing that day.


End file.
